Stealing Kisses
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: It started out as dare, grew into a game, and turned into a matter of the heart. Scorpius and Rose find themselves falling quickly in love...and maybe off the side of a slope. ONESHOT! Dedicated to a lovesick moron ::cough BRYSON cough::


_**A/N: Dedicated to one of my best friends since he's a lovesick moron like Scorpius :P**_

**Stealing Kisses**

**A Harry Potter Oneshot**

**By: FACEPALM**

"Hey, you!"

Scorpius looked up in surprise at Rose Weasley's smiling face. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Weaslette?"

She only grinned wider at the name. She rocked back and forth on her heels and when she didn't say anything he went back to his books.

When he heard an annoying high-pitched giggle, he looked up at Rose again, who still stood there smiling. The giggle had come from a table a short ways away, where a bunch of her friends sat, watching them and giggling behind their books.

"Were you dared to come over here and stare at me?" he asked coolly.

"No," she said, moving closer.

"_Really_?" he asked sarcastically. "You just came over to say 'hello', then?"

"Not exactly."

"Well then."

_Silence_.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow again but didn't say anything. Rose's friends started laughing once more.

She continued standing there, smiling amiably, staring.

Finally, he sighed, "_Whaaat?"_

She suddenly bent down, pecked his cheek, then turned quickly on her heel and returned to her friends who were giggling like mad.

Stunned, Scorpius put a hand to his cheek. "Wow."

* * *

All during lunch, Scorpius was in a daze. He wasn't just shocked…he was FLABBERGASTED! GOBSMACKED! STUPEFIED! _Rose Weasley_, the girl he _thought_ hated him, _kissed_

him!

He must find out _why_.

It was probably just some stupid dare, he reasoned, hence her friends annoying giggling.

Or not.

* * *

She was definitely avoiding him.

He had tried to track her down after lunch to demand an answer, but every time he tried to talk to her, her friends flocked to her side, blocking his view of her.

And when he tried to talk to her in Potions, Albus Potter shot him a dirty look and threatened to shove beetle eyes down his throat.

And _she_ avoided his eyes.

Frustrated, hungry, and sleep deprived the next day, he kept his eyes glued to his shoes as he walked the corridors aimlessly.

And he ran smack into the bane of his existence.

"Oh, sorry," Rose muttered, not realizing it was him until she looked up from gathering up the books she had dropped. She froze as their eyes met. "Oh. It's you."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Yup."

::INSERT CLICHÉ CRICKET CHIRPING HERE::

"Ok. Bye."

As she began to walk away he blurted, "WAIT!"

She turned, eyes expectant. "Yes?"

"You kissed me."

She blinked, surprised with his bluntness. "I guess I did."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Why?"

She shrugged, looking down at her shoes. "I was dared."

He smiled slightly. "Is that the _only_ reason?"

Blushing harder, she shook her head. "Nooo, not exactly…"

She then stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek quickly and walked briskly down the corridor.

"That's the _second_ kiss you've stolen, Weasley!" he called to her retreating back. He heard her laugh as she turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

Well, two can play at that game.

Scorpius peeked over the top of his History of Magic book at Rose, who sat in the desk directly in front of him.

Binns was paying them no mind as he droned on and on about the origin of Dwarves.

Scorpius gave the thumbs up to one of his Slytherin buddies and right on cue, Jim stood up and yelled, "SAVE THE CRUMPLE HORNED SNORKACK!" before bolting from the room.

Miraculously, Binns looked up at the noise, an expression of surprise on his transparent face.

"What in the name of Merlin was _that?_ Excuse me, Ms. Wilkins."

They all watched him drift through the wall to go confront Jim.

Acting quickly, Scorpius jumped out of his seat and stood directly behind Rose.

"Hey, you!" he said cheerfully, causing her to turn around. Before she could react, he kissed her briefly on the cheek. "Just stealing back my kiss, Weaslette."

He returned to his seat, ignoring the stares from both Slytherins and Gryffindors, a small smile on his face.

Rose slowly turned to face the front, a small smile of her own gracing her lips.

* * *

"So?" Jim pushed.

Scorpius looked up at his friend. "I still have one kiss left to steal back. Any ideas?"

"Lock her in a broom closet."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at the blunt suggestion. "It has to be only a peck."

"Says who? No one really laid down any rules."

"Still."

They each went silent, thinking. "How about…no…well maybe—nah."

"Maybe you should just walk up to her and snog her senseless."

"No _snogging_."

"You know you want to."

"Eh…good point."

Jim smirked. "Then do it and be done with it!"

Scorpius glared at him. "You just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Life in general."

* * *

"Target is in range," Jim whispered, "I repeat, target is in—"

"Shut up!" Scorpius hissed.

Jim laughed and shoved him forward.

"Go, Man! And claim that stolen kiss!"

Scorpius shook his head and muttered, "Idiot."

Scorpius walked purposely across the courtyard towards Rose, who was talking and laughing with her usual gaggle of girls.

The giggling ceased as he neared them, and Rose was blushing but smiling expectantly. Despite the stares he received, he kept walking towards her.

"We're even," he whispered, his lips brushing her cheek as he passed by smoothly. Without skipping a beat he continued out of the courtyard.

"Oooh, Rosie," one of her friends breathed, "that made _me_ blush."

* * *

"It's your turn!" Jessica squealed. Rose blushed, putting down her hair brush to look at her best friend.

"We're even now—"

"Keep it going! It's so cute!"

Rose's face felt like it was on fire as she resumed brushing her hair. "I don't want to push my luck."

"_I _want you to!"

"Why don't you just randomly snog Albus if you think this is so fun?"

Jessica blushed and Rose smirked triumphantly. "That's right, Jessica Poe! I know you're crushing on my cousin!"

Jessica threw a pillow at her. "Oh, shut up!"

Laughing, Rose turned back to the mirror and finished brushing out her curls.

"But seriously," said Jessica, "you should kiss Malfoy again."

"Why?" asked Rose, her expression bewildered.

"Jessica smiled mischievously. "Because I know you like him!"

"I do not!" Rose retorted, her cheeks red.

"You're _blushing_!"

"I'm a Weasley! I'm always red in the face!"

Jessica rolled around on her bed laughing, "Oh, Rosie!"

"Even if I _did—_and I'm not saying I _do—_it doesn't make a difference because _he _doesn't like _me_."

"Sure he does!"

"No way!"

Jessica's smile resembled that of a cat. "You wanna find out?"

Rose fidgeted under Jessica's intense gaze. "Ugh! Fine! I'll do it!"

* * *

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Jessica said with a grin.

"You should be in Slytherin."

"And you should be in Hufflepuff."

"Hey! Untrue!" Rose complained. "Do I _look_ like a saint? Besides, yellow clashes horribly with my hair."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Come _on_."

Grumbling, Rose followed Jessica down towards the Quidditch Pitch where the Slytherins were practicing.

As they reached the stairwell leading up to the stands, Rose panicked. "I change my mind! I can't do this! Let me go back!"

"Too late to back out now, Rose Weasley!"

"I can't just out of the blue _snog_ the guy!"

"Sure you can!"

"Nooo, I can't!"

"Have faith in yourself, Rosie! You're gorgeous!"

Rose slapped a hand to her face. "I cannot believe I am doing this."

When they reached the top of the stairs and took seats in the stands, Rose tried covering her face with her hands, but Jessica slapped them away and forced Rose to sit on them.

"Oooh! There he is!" she teased, pointing at Scorpius who was a little ways above the rest of his team, eyes intent as he searched for the Snitch. "Isn't he dreamy?"

"I'd slap you if I wasn't sitting on my hands," Rose hissed.

"Oh, you know you love me," Jessica said absentmindedly as she watched Scorpius like a hawk. "I wonder if he works out. He must in order to have such a finely toned chest—"

Rose groaned and refused to look.

"Oh my!" Jessica continued. "Look at him fly! What a steep dive! And that _hair_!"

Rose freed her hands and shoved Jessica. "Cut it out!"

Laughing, Jessica straightened up. "You like him _sooo_ much!"

"Your point? Don't make it worst."

"Uh..Rose?"

"What?"

"He's coming this way."

Rose closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "I hate you."

"Love you, too!"

* * *

Scorpius ignored the catcalls of his teammates as he directed his broom towards where Rose and her friend were sitting.

He propped his broom up on an empty bench and watched her expectantly, an eyebrow raised.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Her friend nudged her.

"Sooo…" she said.

He nodded, a smirk crossing his face. "Yup."

"I'll be going then," her friend said standing up. She wagged her eyebrows at them before making her way towards the stairs.

Scorpius took the seat next to Rose, propping his feet up on the bench in front of them, stretching out comfortably.

Rose avoided his eyes, her cheeks red.

Scorpius rested his hands behind his head, closing his eyes, waiting for her to say something.

And then she kissed him, catching him completely by surprise and causing his eyes to fly open, his hands automatically wrapping around her waist.

It was a _kiss_ kiss. Not a peck. Not even a smack. She was _snogging _him.

Then she pulled away, stared at him blankly for a moment, and then bolted for the stairs like a frightened rabbit.

"Rose?"

She paused only long enough to say, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

But she was already gone.

* * *

"I think I like him."

Jessica quieted her, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sorry. This is my entire fault—"

"No, no it's not," said Rose hurriedly. "Don't blame yourself. I wanted to do it."

"But still," said Jessica. "I didn't have to push you to do it. I'm a horrible friend."

"No, you're not!" Rose objected. "You're a wonderful friend!"

"I don't feel like one."

Rose wiped her eyes. "Look at us!" she gave Jessica a watery smile. "Arguing over whether or not you're a good friend."

Jessica's face was grim. "You're right. We need to focus on your love life."

Rose immediately sobered up. "Yes, we do. What am I supposed to do about Scorpius?"

Jessica shrugged. "Make him come to you?"

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then he's a heartless prick."

Rose frowned.

"Or he's terribly shy. That could work, too."

* * *

"She _what?"_

"Kissed me."

"She kissed you _where_?" Jim's eyes bugged out of his head.

"On the mouth."

"Oooh, _boy_!"

Scorpius rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I don't know what to do about it."

_SMACK!_

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You don't know what to _do_?" Jim repeated, eyes wild with bewilderment. "You _wanker_!"

"Hey, there's no need for language—"

"Well, it's true! You're such a lovesick moron!"

Scorpius glared at him warningly, but Jim steamrolled on.

"It's so obvious what to do! If _she_ kissed _you_ on the _mouth_ she isn't just playing _games_!"

"How do you know?"

"_Hello? _You don't just randomly _snog_ someone!"

"Some girls do," he muttered.

"Rose isn't one of those girls and you know it!"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You means besides the fact that her family _hates_ my guts, I'm in Slytherin, and Rose has despised me for the past six years?"

Jim grasped him by the shoulders. "You are Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yeah, that's the problem—"

"_Scorpius _Malfoy."

Scorpius looked at him in confusion. "I know—"

"Not _Draco_ Malfoy, or _Lucius_ Malfoy…_Scorpius_ _Hyperion Malfoy_."

Scorpius slowly began to nod his head. "You're right…I'm nothing like father or grandfather. They have hardly a reason to hate me. Jim, I may actually have a chance with Rose!"

_SMACK!_

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?"

"What are you still doing here then? Mate, go get her!"

* * *

Rose was walking slowly towards the lake alone, wishing for time to think and sort out her feelings. She took a deep breath, hugging herself in the brisk evening spring air. Scorpius. He confused her. A _LOT._

"Rose!"

She blinked in surprise, turning to face the castle, only to see _him _running down the slope towards her. She felt her heart give a little flutter as he slid down the steep bank towards the sandy beach of the lake.

"Scorpius?"

He suddenly tripped and she ran forward as he landed flat on his back.

"Scorpius!"

She knelt down next to him, cradling his head on her lap.

"Are you OK?"

He blinked up at her.

"Hi."

"Hey," she said with a little laugh.

He sat up slowly, face twisting with discomfort. "I give that landing a six and a half," he said with a grin.

Rose smiled softly at him. "You scared me."

"Sorry 'bout that."

They smiled at each other.

"OK…"she said after a moment.

"Oh! Yeah! I came out here to give you something."

"Really—?"

He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Oh," she murmured in surprise. She laughed, kissing him back. "So…are we just gonna keep stealing kisses?"

Scorpius opened his eyes and grinned at her. "Just call me a thief, Rosie."

She laughed. With a shrug and smile she said, "I don't mind you stealing kisses."

**

* * *

THE END! REVIEW! PLEASE? THANKS!**


End file.
